A lovely evening in The Kitchen
by LHSrox
Summary: This is a JacobxEdward fanfic. One-shot, LOVELY sex, and it's my first fic. So please be nice.


I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!

* * *

Edward was sitting on a chair in the house him and Bella owned and was looking out the window

Edward was sitting on a chair in the house him and Bella owned and was looking out the window. He had nothing to do because Bella, Alice, and Rosalie took Renesmee out to see the world, or as Edward put it, the town. Edward sighed the girls wouldn't be back till the next day. Edward sighed again and stared at the scene before him when the doorbell rang. Edward got up and walked to the door confused. 'Who would be coming here? And what do they want?' He thought as he opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked. Standing there was Jacob.

"Oh. Hello Jacob." Edward said.

"Hey bloodsucker." Jacob said back. 'Asshole….' Edward thought.

"Uh, come in." Edward said as he opened the door to let Jacob in.

"Where are Bella and Renesmee?" Jacob asked as he sat in the chair Edward once sat in. "Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are showing Renesmee the 'world'." Edward said standing beside Jacob. The silence between the two was awkward. Jacob played with some string on his jeans. Edward didn't notice that Jacob has come over shirtless and bare foot until he saw Jacob's body. 'He's so sexy…..' Edward thought. He realized what he just thought and shook his head. 'No, no, no! You are a married man, and you're straight!' Edward yelled in his head as he shook his head going into the kitchen. 'Might as well check the phone messages.' Edward didn't notice that Jacob had followed him and was standing right behind him. He jumped a little when he felt big, warm arms wrap around his waist.

"J-Jacob? What are you doing?" Edward asked when he felt lips being pressed against his neck.

"Chill out. I know you were thinking about me." Jacob said as he let one hand go under Edward's shirt. Edward let out a gasp when he felt one of his nipples being pinched.

"J-Jacob, w-we can't do this. W-what about Bella a-and Renesmee?" Edward asked as Jacobs's hands felt his cold, hard body.

"What about them? They don't have to know." Jacob said as he pulled off Edward's shirt. Edward was getting hard just thinking about what Jacob was going do to him. Edward moaned when he felt a hand rub the bulge in his pants.

"Getting hard, are we?" Jacob asked as he rubbed Edward through his pants. Edward couldn't help but moan at the touch. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but he couldn't help it. Jacob stopped rubbing, earning a small whine from the vampire. Jacob turned Edward so that he was facing him and moved him over to a counter. Jacob undid Edward's pants and yanked them off throwing them across the room. Jacob lifted Edward onto the counter and Edward pulled his legs to his chest. He had never been touched like this by a male or been seen naked by one. Jacob opened Edward's legs to see his hard cock. Jacob licked his lips and licked the head. Edward moaned when he felt Jacob suck on his painfully, hard cock. Edward threw his head back when he felt Jacob start to suck hard on his hard member. Jacob's head bobbed up and down and then smirked when felt a hand full of his hair be tugged. Edward started to thrust into Jacob's mouth. Jacob loved the taste of the vampire, and he could wait till he got more.

"J-Jacob, I'm coming." Edward said as his seeds went into Jacob's waiting mouth. Edward let go of Jacob's hair and was panting. Jacob came up and kissed Edward, letting him taste himself. Edward felt so wrong for doing these things with Jacob, but he loved it so much. Edward was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice Jacob had a finger at his entrance. Edward broke the kiss with a cry of pain.

"Jacob, it hurts." Edward told Jacob as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's torso.

"That's okay. It'll feel better soon, a lot better." Jacob said as he put a second finger in and kissed Edward. Edward soon found pleasure in what Jacob was doing. Edward started to moan and moved, silently telling Jacob to move. Jacob added another finger and thrusted his fingers into the vampire. Edward's moans became louder. Jacob took his fingers out of Edward, earning a small whimper from the vampire. Jacob chuckled and undid his pants and threw them over where Edwards were.

"You ready?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Please take me, Jacob." Edward said. Jacob pushed in with one fast and hard thrust. Jacob thrusted in and out of Edward.

"Jacob! F-faster! H-harder! D-deeper" Edward yelled as pleasure went through his body. Jacob went deeper into Edward and found what he was looking for. Jacob thrust into Edward hitting his prostate dead on. Edward screamed Jacobs name as he came. Jacob did a few more thrust before coming deep inside Edward. Both were panting and Jacob pulled out of Edward. Edward pulled Jacob down in a sweet kiss.

"We should get cleaned up." Edward said as he got off the counter.

"Yeah, let's go." Jacob said as he took Edward upstairs to the bathroom in Edward and Bell's room. Both washed and dressed, and went to Edward and Bella's bed to sleep. Both not knowing what would come of the next day……

* * *

This is my first fanfic. Please review!


End file.
